


everything except the last

by goukyorin (sashimisusie)



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Gen, High Chaos, Implied Torture, Kink Meme, Prompt Fic, crazy!revenge Corvo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashimisusie/pseuds/goukyorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something broke in Corvo during those six months in Coldridge. Maybe it was sanity. When the bodies hit the floor, he finds he doesn't really care what it is.<br/>"Bad" ending, high chaos Corvo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything except the last

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for a Dishonored kmeme prompt.
> 
> "I'm not saying that everything is survivable. Just that everything except the last thing is.” -- John Green, _Paper Towns._

Six months in Coldridge, with nothing but sheer willpower to keep him going. Through the haze of pain and the pressing darkness, through the words that cut deeper than heated knives and wire ever could.

Something broke during those six months. But when he has the familiar weight of a sword in one hand, he's not sure if he cares that much about where it got lost long the way.

Maybe this guard had a family. The one splattered across the wall might have had a lover. Did that stop them?

Lies, all of it. Nothing but a pack of lies.

The sword he finds is very sharp. The pistol is sturdy and the crossbow is elegant, its arrows swift in their silent flight. These are fine weapons to murder or to defend with, the only difference being whose hands they lie in.

But they called him an assassin. Corvo the assassin. He licks his cracked lips, tastes the blood and grins. The blood on his face cracks as it dries.

“You asked for an assassin,” he says.

He is a man of his word, after all.

*

Havelock’s orders were to free Martin, get the book and dispose of Campbell.

Martin has run off, melding into the half-light of the alleys like someone experienced in these matters. Campbell is dead (and that’s as good as he’ll ever be) and the book is tucked safely into his pocket.

Corvo pulls the blade out of the Overseer’s back, kicking the body aside when the man falls.

No one said anything about the people that stood in his way.

*

"How many people did you kill today, Corvo?"

What is one more dead to him, when their tongues are poison and their hearts are filled with nothing but betrayal? Every man and woman, save his Emily, is made up of nothing but lies and blood waiting to be spilled.

He rests his hand on her shoulder, strokes her hair gently. She will learn, in time.

"For you, dearest Emily? Never enough."

The crown is wreathed in red and the throne sits precariously high on a mountain of corpses. He will carry her there himself or die trying.

*

It wasn’t supposed to turn out this way. Emily is not supposed to be dead, her little body only a bloody white speck against the rocks. He should not be standing at the edge of a long fall down, unharmed.

Someone had to pay, in the end.

It should have been him.


End file.
